1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically readable disk designed to inhibit the copying of the content recorded on it by being rendered unreadable when read at any speed higher than the disk's standard playback speed.
2. Background of the Invention
Optically-read disks present a common and popular way of storing data and other content. Specifically, consumer entertainment content in the form of movies, music and other media are commonly recorded on disks and sold to consumers. Optically-read disks include, for example, audio CDs, CD-ROMs, and DVDs.
Unfortunately, the content recorded on optically-read disks can be illegally reproduced in violation of copyright laws. Such unauthorized reproduction is especially widespread due to the increasing availability and affordability of equipment used to reproduce the content recorded on an optically-read disk.
There have been various attempts to inhibit such copying, the majority of which focus on various encryption methods designed to prevent copying. In addition, some optical disks may be protected by means of noncontiguous data files separated by barriers designed to interrupt a disk player's reading of the disk.
Previous security devices and techniques aimed at preventing the illegal copying of protected content recorded on optically-readable disks, besides being expensive to implement, have focused on methods to overcome, and stay one step ahead of, disk player and disk recording technology. Unfortunately, as the security features implemented to prevent illegal copying becomes more sophisticated, they are quickly rendered obsolete due to the continuing and rapid advancement of disk recording technology. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical disk having a copy protection feature which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.